


Can't get it up

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2020 [12]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Sexual Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Kurt would have never imagined it was even a possibility for Logan to black out right in the middle of sex.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Series: Maritombola 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054895
Kudos: 15
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Can't get it up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> -Lande di Fandom's "Maritombola", special challenge! prompts: something completely unexpected, one bi character (both Logan and Kurt are bi in my headcanon), fluff, and between 2000 and 2999 words  
> -Banned Together Bingo, prompt: "A real downer", and what's a worse downer than not being able to get it up xD

Kurt would have never imagined it was even a possibility for Logan to black out right in the middle of sex. If anyone would have told him he wouldn’t have believed it. Yet there he was, laying between his lover’s legs and the taste of his dick still on his tongue, with Logan snoring peacefully.

He couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head as he climbed up beside him and covered them up. He placed his head near Logan’s face, tenderly looking at him while hugging him.

His boyfriend had been way too busy lately, what with being part of every super group who would have him, so it was really understandable that he had passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Kurt had hoped that since that was his first night back to him after like a month of non-stop missions abroad they could spend some fun time together, but he had clearly overestimated his healing factor. Not that Logan hadn’t been enthusiastic about his proposal, but he simply couldn’t keep up with his body’s needs.

Sure, he had never seen Wolverine exhausted before that evening, not really, but he should have taken a clue from the dark circles under his eyes.

They had hugged each other so tight that Kurt had felt his ribs creak, kissing right in the hallway in front of everyone. They didn’t care, they were too happy to be reunited after such a long separation.

“God, I missed you so fuckin’ much,” Logan had whispered in his ear after the kiss.

“How about you show it to me, mein Liebe?” Kurt had mischievously replied, his tail slithering up his boyfriend’s leg.

They had both smirked at each other.

“With absolute pleasure.”

Nightcrawler had teleported them right to their bed, dragging Logan on top of him and kissing him again.

They had promptly rubbed against each other while groping their lover, and Kurt had soon felt his jeans grow too tight around his crotch to be bearable.

He had fumbled with Logan’s belt, and the latter had pulled back from the kiss.

“Wait, lemme just take a shower first, I stink to high heaven,” he had panted.

“Be quick, I’ll be here all naked and hot.”

They had grinned, then Kurt let his boyfriend go to the bathroom.

He’d heard the running water and bit his lower lip at the mental image of little drops running down Logan’s perfect hairy body.

He had obviously tossed his clothes to the floor, then he had put on a little show for when his lover would come back; he had spread his legs wide, displaying his beautiful ass, then he had grabbed the lube and started to prepare himself.

When Logan had come back to their room, steaming hot and naked, he had gasped.

Kurt had grinned as he had looked into his boyfriend’s blue eyes, moaning and arching his back as he had fingered himself. He should have suspected something was wrong since his lover wasn’t hard yet; he had always been the more receptive of them, sometimes even just _thinking_ about it got him hard. But not that night.

“You have no idea how fuckin’ much I missed you, Elf.”

Kurt had felt a warm shiver run down his spine at the other’s low and hoarse tone.

“Oh, I think I do.” He had smirked.

He had pulled out his finger and spread his arms to welcome his boyfriend, who had promptly climbed on the bed, settling between his legs and hugging him back while kissing again, with even more passion.

Nightcrawler had felt him move one hand between his legs to jerk off, but he had been too distracted to pay too much attention to that oddity.

“I want you,” he had panted.

“Yeah, me too,” Logan had replied in a frustrated tone. “Lemme just... c’mon you bastard...” he had cursed under his breath.

Kurt had realised in that moment that his lover’s dick was still limp. Logan was jerking off like mad, but his dick wasn’t responding.

More curses had followed as frustration had grown inside Wolverine, but no matter what he did, nothing had worked.

Kurt could see him getting angry, so he had decided to intervene; he placed his hands on Logan’s shoulders and kindly pushed him away.

“Let’s try something else, shall we? Lie down.”

His boyfriend had begrudgingly complied, so they had switched places.

Kurt had kissed him again, sliding his hands on his lover’s body. He had caressed his chest, teasing his sensitive nipples a bit and managing to make him relax and sigh in pleasure. Then he had moved his hands further down, his fingers following Logan’s toned muscles as he had passed over his abs and down the outer part of his thighs. He had moved them back up again on the inner part, reaching the other’s balls and dick and carefully massaging them.

Logan had to pull away from the kiss and groan, resting his head on the pillow with his eyes half-closed.

Kurt had smirked and kissed his jaw, his boyfriend’s stubble tickling his fuzzy skin in a way he loved so much. He had gradually moved his mouth further down, following the line of his neck, then his clavicle, his pecs, his abs... Logan had been sighing and moaning softly, but his dick was still limp in Nightcrawler’s hands.

Kurt had started to worry, he knew Logan could come just for that treatment if he didn’t hold back, so the fact that he wasn’t even hard was very strange. Still, when he had looked up into his lover’s blue eyes he could see his desire, he could feel it when Logan put a hand on his head to encourage him to go on, he could hear it in his moans.

So he had gone on, taking Logan’s dick in his mouth to lick and suck it. He had heard him hum in pleasure, and when he had glanced up he had seen him smirk with his eyes closed. He had looked down again and kept on sucking, but soon after he had felt his lover’s hand fall down his head and heard him snore.

He would have laughed after the initial surprise, but he had feared Logan would wake up and get embarrassed, so he had shut up.

He caressed his cheek as he laid beside him, intertwining their legs and wrapping his tail around Logan’s waist. He deserved the best night sleep of his life, he could deal with waiting until morning for sex.

Kurt woke up first, a dreadful taste in his mouth making him grimace; he should have brushed his teeth before falling asleep. But when he looked at Logan, still sleeping peacefully while hugging him, he couldn’t regret his previous night’s choice.

He caressed his boyfriend’s hair as he watched him sleep for some more minutes, until his bladder couldn’t be ignored anymore. He slowly and extremely carefully freed himself from Logan’s hug, feeling a bit guilty when he frowned and groaned before settling down again.

He went to the bathroom to relieve himself and brushed his teeth too, all as silently as possible in order not to disturb his sleeping lover, then he wore some pants and teleported to the kitchen.

He brewed some coffee for both of them and got hold of a small pack of donuts, bringing everything back to their room.

Logan was still sleeping, splayed on their bed with no covers on.

Kurt smiled fondly at that sight, placing a cup of coffee and the donuts on his night stand before sitting beside him; he sipped his coffee while looking at his lover, caressing his hair or his cheek or his arm every now and then.

He was almost done with his coffee when Logan stirred and woke up with a groan.

“Guten morgen, mein Liebe,” Kurt said as he leaned down to kiss his temple.

Wolverine half-smiled and yawned, stretching and sitting up.

“Mornin’, Elf,” he replied in a sleepy tone.

He sniffed the air and rejoiced at the sight of breakfast on his night stand.

“I feel spoiled,” he joked.

Kurt chuckled.

“I hope you feel rested too, you passed out on me yesterday,” he sweetly mocked him.

Logan looked at him with wide eyes, a donut sticking out of his mouth.

“No,” he mumbled in embarrassment as he remembered it.

“Yes.” Kurt chuckled again. “You should have told me you were exhausted, I would have just cuddled you to sleep.”

“I didn’t think I was that bad,” Logan replied apologetically.

“You were adorable when you started snoring with your mouth open.”

Wolverine lightly punched his lover’s shoulder.

“Shut up.”

They both chuckled.

Kurt stole a donut from Logan’s hand and winked as he bit it, then he leaned against him.

They didn’t say much as they ate, aside from Kurt teasing his boyfriend about the previous night’s accident.

“Do you think you can get it up this morning, mein Liebe?” he mocked him again.

“I’ll fuckin’ show you, you damn asshole!”

They both put their cups safely on their night stands, then Logan grabbed Kurt’s shoulders and pushed him down on the bed, tickling him.

Nightcrawler struggled and squirmed underneath him, trying to slip away from his boyfriend’s grasp.

“You ain’t jokin’ anymore, are ya?” Logan mocked him as he took his revenge from the teasing.

“Stop! You win! I’m sorry!” Kurt begged, tears in his eyes.

They both kept laughing even after Wolverine had stopped tickling his lover, hugging each other.

“I missed ya so much, Elf,” Logan whispered as he nuzzled his neck.

“I missed you too, Logan.”

They looked at each other and felt that the most natural thing to do was kissing, so they did. It wasn’t needy and full of passion like the night before, it was sweet and caring and full of love, a silent way to tell each other ‘I love you’.

They rubbed against each other, their hands slowly and knowingly caressing their lover’s body, enjoying every second.

They were getting hard, both of them that time. They were sighing and moaning softly, looking into each other’s eyes and smiling.

Logan grabbed one of Kurt’s hands and intertwined their fingers, bringing it to his mouth to kiss it.

Nightcrawler caressed his cheek and pulled him down to kiss him again, wrapping his tail around Logan’s free arm.

The latter happily kissed him back, sighing in pleasure as he kept grinding his hips against his lover’s, hard dick rubbing against hard dick.

They took it slow, enjoying every moan and every shiver, every pant and every smile, every silent ‘I missed you’ and ‘I love you’.

Each passing moment they got more horny and needy, their pace quickening, until rubbing wasn’t enough anymore and Logan brought his free hand between their bodies; he grabbed both of their dicks, masturbating them together.

They gasped and moaned louder, tightening the grip on each other’s hand, thrusting their hips faster.

Their pleasure grew and grew, pushing them closer and closer to their orgasm. They came together, white droplets staining blue fur and black hairs as they tensed and gasped each other’s name.

They collapsed on top of one another on the bed, still hugging and smiling.

“Don’t wear yourself out like yesterday, mein Liebe, it’s not good for you,” Kurt said in a half-caring and half-worried tone.

“If I pass out on you again I give you permission to fuck me anyway,” Logan joked.

“Idiot.”

They both chuckled, resting and cuddling on their bed.

“I’m serious, though, don’t make me worry like this,” Nightcrawler insisted.

“I’ll do my best, Elf,” Logan promised.

“I’ll take you at your word.”

They settled back down to cuddle for a while.

“Shower?” Kurt proposed.

He was feeling their cum drying out on him and pulling on his fur, he hated it.

“Only if we go together,” Logan replied in a lustful tone.

“Of course, how else?”

They grinned and kissed before leaving the bed.


End file.
